Un Deux Trois
by Mindell
Summary: Marinette et Adrien décident de prendre des cours de valse. Malheureusement pour la jeune femme, n'est pas danseur qui veut...


_Note :_

 _Bonjour tout le monde! Tout comme ma fic "Partenaires", cette histoire a été écrite pour le défi lancé sur le forum French Miraculers ( ) , pour lequel il fallait écrire une fanfic se déroulant dans l'univers de la danse._

 _J'avais deux idées en tête pour le défi et comme cette idée d'histoire était assez courte, je me suis dit que j'allais l'écrire aussi :) . Bonne lecture !_

* * *

« Un, deux, trois. Un, deux, trois. »

Mâchoires serrées de concentration, Marinette essayait désespérément de suivre les instructions de son cavalier.

\- « Un, deux, trois », poursuivait implacablement l'homme aux yeux verts qui tentait de la faire tournoyer dans ses bras, tandis que Marinette faisait de son mieux pour suivre le rythme.

Comptant mentalement ses pas, la jeune femme continua de pivoter péniblement sur elle-même. C'était une valse. Une simple valse. Elle pouvait y arriver.

Un. Deux. Trois. Un. Deux. Trois. Un. Deux. Tr-

\- « Ah ! », s'exclama Marinette en trébuchant maladroitement.

Perdant l'équilibre, elle commença à osciller dangereusement et ne dû son salut qu'à la poigne de son cavalier, qui la reteint fermement par la taille.

Elle n'y arriverait jamais.

S'inscrire à ces stupides leçons de danse était définitivement l'idée la plus ridicule qu'elle ait jamais eu.

Marinette ne doutait pas un instant qu'il devait exister dans le monde des gens capables d'apprendre les rudiments de la valse viennoise en moins de huit semaines. Mais visiblement, elle ne faisait pas partie de cette catégorie bénie de personnes pouvant faire preuve de suffisamment de coordination pour ne pas avoir l'air complètement grotesques sur une piste de danse. Son pied droit manifestait régulièrement des velléités d'indépendance, tandis que le gauche vivait définitivement sa propre vie. Sans compter le fait que son haut du corps semblait ignorer parfaitement ce que faisait le bas, et inversement.

Retenant un hurlement de frustration, la jeune femme recommença à évoluer laborieusement sur la piste de danse.

\- « Un, deux… Marinette, attention, c'étaient mes orteils », grimaça son cavalier en secouant légèrement la tête, faisant du même coup glisser une mèche brune sur le côté de son visage.

\- « Pardon, Plagg », s'excusa la jeune femme en rougissant.

\- « Marinette, s'il te plait, concentre-toi », soupira son professeur en levant machinalement la main pour remettre ses cheveux en place.

Il marqua une légère pause pour laisser à Marinette le temps de reprendre sa position, puis recommença à valser. La jeune femme suivit le mouvement dans un silence tendu, souhaitant désespérément qu'un miracle quelconque fasse que ses pieds obéissent enfin à son cerveau.

Ridicule.

C'était une idée ridicule.

* * *

Le calvaire de la jeune femme avait commencé une dizaine de jours auparavant.

Désireux d'apprendre à valser, Adrien et Marinette avaient cherché une école de danse pendant des semaines, avant d'arrêter leur choix sur le Miraculous.

Tout leur avait plu dans ce petit établissement sans prétention, mais à l'atmosphère indéniablement chaleureuse. Maître Fu, le propriétaire, avait parfaitement su saisir leurs attentes et leur proposer un programme adapté à leurs emplois du temps respectifs. Il leur avait rapidement présenté ceux qui allaient être leurs professeurs particuliers, un homme brun nommé Plagg et une petite femme à la chevelure rouge et noire prénommée Tikki, avant de leur donner rendez-vous dès la semaine suivante.

Marinette était ressortie de l'école de danse enchantée, persuadée qu'Adrien et elle allaient rapidement devenir de brillants valseurs.

Et les deux premières séances avaient été une catastrophe.

Pas de la faute de leurs professeurs, loin de là. Tikki avait patiemment tenté d'inculquer les pas de base à Marinette, tandis que Plagg apprenait à Adrien comment guider sa future partenaire. Mais dès que les deux jeunes gens avaient essayé de danser ensemble, le résultat avait été si désastreux, si chaotique, qu'il ne méritait clairement pas d'être qualifié de « danse ». Même pas un peu.

Adrien avait certainement dû perdre deux ou trois orteils dans cette débâcle, et Marinette ne doutait pas un seul instant que son propre derrière se souviendrait longtemps de sa chute si spectaculaire que même Tikki et Plagg avaient affirmés ne jamais avoir rien vu de tel durant leur longue carrière.

Déterminés à ne pas se laisser abattre par cet échec, Marinette et Adrien avaient décidés de s'entrainer chez eux en attendant le cours suivant.

Malheureusement pour le jeune couple, cette tentative s'était avérée tout aussi cataclysmique que la précédente, si ce n'est pire.

Le vase préféré de Marinette avait fini en miettes sur le sol, Adrien s'était cogné le coude dans le chambranle de la porte avec tant de force qu'il en avait gardé un bleu pendant des jours, et l'un d'entre eux avait malencontreusement marché sur la queue de leur chat.

Et pire que tout, l'atmosphère qui se dégageait d'eux lorsqu'ils tentaient de danser était sauf romantique.

Elle était plutôt électrique.

Volcanique.

Le fait de ne pas se montrer à la hauteur de ce qu'ils espéraient rendait Marinette et Adrien tellement nerveux qu'ils avaient commencé à en perdre tout sens du jugement. Ils n'arrivaient plus à prendre le moindre recul en ce qui concernait la danse. Ils restaient campés sur leurs positions, se braquaient dès que l'un d'eux ouvrait la bouche. Tous deux refusaient d'admettre leurs torts, persuadés que leurs fautes de pas ou leurs mauvaises postures étaient l'unique conséquence des erreurs de leur partenaire.

Cette crise était tout sauf productive.

Ainsi, renonçant à faire valser les deux amoureux ensemble, Plagg et Tikki avaient pris la décision de former séparément les apprentis-danseurs et de ne les réunir qu'une fois qu'ils auraient parfaitement maîtrisé les bases.

* * *

Poussant un lourd soupir, Marinette jeta un regard d'envie à Adrien.

A l'autre bout de la salle, son compagnon valsait élégamment avec Tikki. Marinette ne pouvait s'empêcher de se ressentir une petite pointe de jalousie en constatant les progrès fulgurants de son compagnon. Il avait aussi peu d'expérience qu'elle en ce qui concernait la danse, mais il avait manifestement bien plus de facilités.

C'était injuste.

Adrien commençait à devenir un danseur plus que convenable, et Marinette avait toujours l'impression d'avoir des parpaings accrochés au bout des pieds.

\- « … Un, deux, trois. Un, deux, trois », poursuivait Plagg sans la moindre pitié. « Un, deux, trois… »

Serrant les dents, Marinette essaya de se focaliser sur l'instant présent, et sur ses pieds.

Pieds qui, manifestement, avaient une fois de plus décidé de faire ce que bon leur semblait plutôt que ce que leur ordonnait leur propriétaire.

\- « Détends-toi », suggéra Plagg d'une voix lasse. « Tu verras, ça ira beaucoup mieux si tu ne te crispes pas. »

Immédiatement, Marinette se raidit de plus belle.

 _Détends-toi_ , se répétait-elle. _Détends-toi._

 _Détends. Toi._

La jeune femme poussa un gémissement intérieur en constatant que ses efforts d'auto-persuasion avait clairement l'effet inverse de celui escompté. Plus elle essayait de se relaxer, elle sentait se raidir les moindres de ses muscles. Plus elle tentait d'oublier le monde extérieur pour se laisser porter par la danse, plus son cerveau en ébullition se focalisait sur le moindre petit détail et la noyait sous un flot d'information.

Marinette avait envie de hurler de rage.

Elle se sentait lourde, raide, pataude. Manifestement, malgré ses efforts, elle était tout juste capable de danser aussi élégamment qu'une planche en pin massif.

Et encore.

Une planche de pin se débrouillerait certainement mieux qu'elle.

* * *

Notant manifestement la détresse de la jeune femme, Tikki fit signe à Adrien de s'arrêter, puis s'éloigna de lui pour rejoindre Marinette.

\- « Plagg », lança-t-elle de sa petite voix flutée, « Je te propose un échange. Vas danser avec Adrien, je m'occupe de Marinette. »

La jeune femme jeta un regard interloqué à Tikki, qui la saisit gentiment par la main.

\- « Tu vas danser un peu avec moi », lui expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire chaleureux, tandis que son collègue rejoignait Adrien. « Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Tu commences à connaitre tes pas. »

\- « Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'inquiéterai », répliqua Marinette avec un rire qui sonna faux à ses oreilles.

La jeune femme se sentait au bord du désespoir.

Si elle avait juste eu envie d'apprendre à danser pour le simple plaisir d'apprendre à danser, les choses auraient certainement été plus faciles pour elle. Elle aurait pu prendre son temps, assimiler petit à petit les pas de la valse, travailler tranquillement sur ses immenses problèmes de coordination.

Mais en l'occurrence, Adrien et elle s'étaient inscrits à ces cours dans un but bien précis.

D'ici une poignée de semaines, ils allaient participer à un bal.

Non, pire encore.

Ils allaient faire _l'ouverture_ de ce bal.

Tous les deux.

 _Uniquement_ tous les deux.

Seuls, sur une piste de danse, sous le regard attentif de toute une assemblée.

\- « Sourit, Marinette », conseilla doucement Tikki, tout en commençant à entrainer la jeune femme avec elle. « Surtout, quoi qu'il arrive, n'oublie pas de sourire. »

Marinette hocha machinalement la tête, tout en se forçant à incurver les commissures de ses lèvres vers le haut.

Un. Deux. Trois. Un. Deux. Trois. Un. Deux. Trois. Un. Deux. Tr-…Deux. Presque. Se reprendre. Encore. Sourire. Deux. Trois. Un. Deux…

\- « Je ne vais jamais y arriver », gémit Marinette en tournant sur elle-même.

Dans quelle galère s'était-elle embarquée ? C'était une idée ridicule. Définitivement ridicule.

Et les ouvertures de bal étaient une tradition stupide.

Le jour J approchait à grand pas et il ne restait à présent plus que six – _SIX !_ – semaines à Marinette pour devenir une danseuse convenable.

Ou tout du moins, pour donner l'illusion qu'elle savait danser.

Sans cette échéance, la jeune femme ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle aurait été bien plus détendue. Et de fait, elle aurait certainement eu bien plus de facilités à apprendre ces pas qui lui donnaient à présent tant de mal. Rarement la jeune femme n'avait été aussi douloureusement consciente des problèmes que lui donnaient sa mauvaise gestion du stress. Plus elle se sentait nerveuse, plus elle devenait maladroite. Et plus elle faisait preuve de maladresse, plus sa fébrilité augmentait de plus belle.

C'était sans fin.

Comme à chaque fois que sa propriétaire s'affolait, l'imagination de Marinette commença à s'emballer. Son cerveau se mit impitoyablement à élaborer des scénarios plus désastreux les uns que les autres, ne faisant qu'alimenter la nervosité de la jeune femme.

Dans le meilleur des cas, Marinette allait certainement être la danseuse la plus ridicule de la terre. Ou alors, elle allait rester paralysée d'angoisse au milieu de la piste de danse. Pire encore, elle allait faire un malaise. Hurler de terreur. Vomir sur Adrien. Etre prise d'un accès de folie et se percher sur une table en se prenant pour une mouette en vadrouille.

Ça allait être une catastrophe.

\- « Je ne vais jamais y arriver », répéta-t-elle d'une voix découragée. « Tout le monde va avoir les yeux braqués sur moi, je vais paniquer et je vais être ridicule. »

\- « Non, tu seras superbe », la corrigea gentiment Tikki. « Tu auras une robe magnifique, Adrien sera superbe dans son costume, et tout le monde sera sous le charme. »

Fredonnant machinalement la musique qui s'échappait des haut-parleurs, la petite femme augmenta brusquement le rythme de ses pas. Surprise, Marinette laissa échapper une brève exclamation, tout en tentant désespérément de suivre les gestes de sa cavalière.

Un. Deux. Trois. Un, deux, trois. Un deux trois un deux trois un deux trois…

Renonçant à compter, Marinette s'agrippa machinalement à l'épaule de Tikki, calquant instinctivement les mouvements de ses pieds sur les siens.

\- « Là, voilà, laisse-toi guider », l'encouragea son entraineuse. « Fait juste tes pas, ne pense à rien. Ça sera à Adrien de te diriger, toi, tu te laisses juste mener. »

Craignant de perdre le rythme si elle devait répondre, Marinette hocha brièvement la tête, tout en prenant bien soin de sourire.

Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, Tikki ne cessa pas un instant de la faire tournoyer dans ses bras. Parfois, elle la faisait valser lentement, prenant soin de corriger des défauts de postures qui risquaient de l'handicaper. A d'autres, elle l'obligeait à lui faire la conversation en pleine danse, lui parlant de son petit-déjeuner du matin même ou de ses projets professionnels pour faire en sorte qu'elle cesse de se crisper en songeant à ses pas. Puis, parfois, elle la faisait danser à un tel rythme que Marinette n'avait d'autre choix que de cesser de réfléchir et de se laisser instinctivement guider par sa cavalière.

\- « Stop, on arrête », ordonna soudain Tikki.

S'écartant d'elle, Marinette lui jeta un regard interloqué.

\- « J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? », lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

\- « Non, au contraire, c'était très bien », répliqua Tikki en la dévisageant avec fierté. « Tu commences enfin à te détendre et à faire tes pas sans même y penser. Du coup, » poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers Plagg et Adrien, « Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on te rende ton véritable cavalier. »

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Adrien et Marinette se retrouvaient au milieu de la piste de danse, sous le regard attentif de leurs professeurs. Ils échangèrent un sourire timide, avant de s'approcher l'un de l'autre. Marinette posa délicatement ses doigts sur l'épaule d'Adrien, tandis que ce dernier glissait sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme.

Le cœur de Marinette battait à tout rompre.

C'était la première fois qu'ils dansaient ensemble depuis leurs deux premiers désastreux cours et elle espérait de toute son âme que les choses allaient mieux se passer cette fois.

Ils n'avaient plus que six minuscules semaines pour se préparer à leur ouverture de bal et en dépit de toute la tension qu'elle ressentait, la jeune femme refusait de renoncer à un pareil évènement.

Il fallait qu'ils y arrivent.

Il le fallait.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Plagg effectuer un bref mouvement, et une musique entrainante s'éleva aussitôt dans la salle. Elle sentit Adrien raffermir machinalement sa prise autour d'elle, puis le jeune homme inclina légèrement la tête dans sa direction.

\- « Prête, Marinette ? », murmura-t-il d'une voix complice. « Un, deux, trois… »

Le jeune couple s'élança.

Et aussitôt, Marinette eut la sensation qu'un miracle était en train de se produire.

Elle était en train de danser. En rythme. Avec Adrien. Sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne donne la sensation d'avoir les pieds coulés dans du béton.

C'était prodigieux.

Miraculeux.

La jeune femme sentit toutes ses craintes s'évanouir peu à peu. Adrien était très clairement un moins bon danseur que Tikki ou que Plagg, mais il avait nettement gagné en assurance depuis leurs premiers essais. Il la guidait avec un aplomb remarquable, tout en suivant parfaitement le rythme de la musique. Marinette, quant à elle, constatait brusquement le bénéfice de ces interminables entrainements passés avec Plagg et Tikki. Certes, ses mouvements étaient encore un peu trop raides pour être qualifiés de gracieux, et certes, elle n'était en train d'effectuer que les pas de base, sans la moindre figure.

Mais le charme était en train d'opérer.

Danser avec celui qu'elle aimait lui procurait une sensation qui n'avait aucune mesure avec ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir dans les bras de danseurs plus expérimentés. Le cœur en fête, Marinette se sentit soudain extraordinairement légère. Sans même qu'elle ne le réalise, un sourire éblouissant se dessina sur ses lèvres, tandis que le regard d'Adrien pétillait clairement de bonheur.

Ils y arrivaient.

Ils y arrivaient.

Marinette laissa échapper un éclat de rire en tournant légèrement sur elle-même.

Adrien et elle dansaient la plus basique des valses, mais elle ressentait une telle satisfaction à partager un tel instant avec l'amour de sa vie qu'elle n'aurait pas pu être plus heureuse.

* * *

A peine trois minutes plus tard, la musique s'arrêtait, laissant deux jeunes gens abasourdis de joie au milieu de la piste.

\- « Bravo ! », s'exclama aussitôt Tikki. « Vous étiez superbes ! »

\- « On a réussi ! », s'écria Marinette en bondissant joyeusement sur place. « Il nous reste encore plein de trucs à apprendre, mais on a réussi à danser sans que ça finisse en catastrophe ! »

Dans l'enthousiasme du moment, elle se jeta autour du cou d'Adrien, enroulant ses bras autour de sa nuque pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- « On a réussi, ma Lady », répéta Adrien d'une voix chantante. « Et ne t'inquiète pas pour la suite, on a encore six semaines pour se préparer. »

Serrant Marinette de toutes ses forces dans ses bras, le jeune homme se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

\- « On va continuer à s'entrainer en attendant le jour J », reprit-il avec un sourire chaleureux. « Et tu verras. Pour notre mariage, on sera parfaits. »

* * *

 ***** FIN *****

* * *

 _Note_ _:_

 _Donc voilà, dans cette fic Adrien et Marinette vont se marier, et décident de prendre des cours histoire de pouvoir danser une jolie valse pour leur ouverture de bal le soir de leur mariage :) . J'espère que ça vous a plu et à une prochaine :)_


End file.
